Enough
by Believe In Something Bigger
Summary: Hallie Matthews isn't sure what real love is, but she learns what it's not; the hard way.   *One-Shot.


Face Down

_**A/N: I am hopelessly obsessed with this song at the moment and I was sitting in World Geography watching a movie about Islam and came up with this idea. Leave constructive criticism. I literally love every review I get good or bad.**_

_Disclaimer__**: **__I do not own __The Outsiders__ or Face Down by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

_Hey girl, you know, you drive me crazy,  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand,  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around,  
I see what's goin' down._

He's across the room getting you guys more drinks. You don't exactly want a beer, but unfortunately that's all he's been wantin' you to do lately; drink with him. Lots of people question why you're with him, actually everyone you come in contact with asks what the hell you're doing with a hood like, Lenny Jax, but you laugh them off. Because you're a Matthews, and that's what you do.

He's your first boyfriend and boy was he somethin'. You first met him at Marianna Harris' house when he was hanging 'round with her older brother, Lucky. He came onto you right away and being desperate to get experience, you said yes when he asked you out.

Everyone immediately thought you were crazy to say yes to him, sure he was a looker, but he didn't have his head screwed on straight. You ignored them, and went out with him anyway, thinking they were just jealous of you getting such a catch like him.

But eventually when he came to pick you up on your first date Two-Bit nearly had a heart attack. It was pretty funny actually, him being speechless when he opened the door to Lenny Jax on the door step. He slammed the door in his face and begged and pleaded for you not to go out with that slime ball. But being your stubborn self you waved him off and if you had any problems you'd be sure to tell him. That was a lie.

The first date went great. He was a total gentleman; much to everyone else's surprise when you told them the details. The second date was a group date so there wasn't much talking to be done. The third date was when he showed his colors. The third time's the charm they say, but it could also be a curse.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror,  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again,  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

You went to Chrissy's; a common hang out for kids your age. He saw you talking to Dean Ames and took you outside. He grabbed your arm and shook you hard, making you swear to never go behind his back again. And he told you over and over that if he ever caught you two-timin' him that the bastard you were with would never be able to reproduce. It scared you a bit, but you thought it was sweet how protective he was over you; no one had ever been like that with you before, and after all how were you supposed to know love wasn't that way?

He got sweeter, and you fell in deeper; deeper into him. He could be so great at times that you forgot who you were, where you were. But if he caught you talkin' to someone, he thought the whole world was coming to an end. When he saw you talking to Ponyboy Curtis outside your house while he was waiting for Two-Bit, he just about had a cow. That was the first time he left a bruise; one right above your elbow. People asked you about it but you brushed it off. You thought that's what love was, protecting each other from threats.

Soon enough came the first slap. You, Marianna and Dean were walkin' home from Chrissy's when he saw you. It wouldn't have been so bad if you weren't in the middle of them; Dean on your right, Marianna on your left. As soon as he laid eyes on you, it was if the wheels were turning in his head. He yanked you away so fast that no one even had a reaction to it. As you were dragged away you called out your good byes and he took into the shadows of an alley way. He smacked you so hard you saw stars for a minute. The stinging sensation brought tears to your eyes and you were sure there was gonna be a five-star on your face. He screamed 'n' hollered so loud dogs in the neighborhood had the decency to join in with him. But you continued seeing him 'cause that's what you thought love was.

Soon enough, Two-Bit got a girlfriend named Maggie. Watching them be together you began to become a little doubtful of your relationship with Lenny.

Unfortunately he got demanding. Saying that if you wouldn't sleep with him that he'd leave you. Reflecting back now you realize that that wasn't the worst thing that could have happened to you. When you refused he hit you. Not just little shakes and slaps; hard hits, blows to the face that would take ounces of make-up to cover. Everyone noticed, and by everyone that meant Two-Bit, too. He knew what was going on, and he threatened to break you up if need be.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end,  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

You told Lenny this and he hit you even harder, calling you a snitch and a bunch of other terrible things that just weren't true. You were so lost, heart broken and _scared._ So fucking scared of your so called boyfriend. When you ate dinner with your mama and Two-Bit one night, she asked how he was and Two-Bit glared you down. But you said he was fine, and things were good. Two-Bit thought you broke it off with him, and being lied to meant he'd been double crossed, and you know you were gonna get it.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect,  
Every action in this world will bear a consequence,  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown,  
I see what's going down,_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
Say you're right again, heed my lecture._

He took you aside and interrogated you but you held strong and defiant. Until he lifted up your sweater sleeves and saw the bruises and scratches. He was so infuriated you thought for sure he was going to explode. But when he reached toward you, you flung to the side hitting the bathroom door, screaming at the top of your lungs.

His face was absolutely heart breaking. It was a look of true defeat; a look you'd never seen before on your big brother's face. A look so tired and helpless that it made you sob even harder, crying into your hands. You thought he was going to hit you. Your own flesh and blood, hit you. Two-Bit tells you that Lenny did this to you. That he didn't deserve you, and that you didn't deserve this. Told you that you were so pretty and sweet that you could get any guy on the whole planet. That if need be he'd hook you up with Ponyboy Curtis; anyone but that ass hole. After seeing him like that you couldn't take it. You were done. Done feeling lost and insecure. Done with the bruises and questions. Done with this 'love' you two were in; it just wasn't worth it.

_Face down in the dirt she says, 'this doesn't hurt,'  
She said, 'I finally had enough,'  
Face down in the dirt she says, 'this doesn't hurt,'  
She said, 'I finally had enough,'_

One day she will tell you that she has had enough,  
It's coming round again.

That was last night. Now you're at Buck's with Lenny, to break it off with him after three months of endless pain and torture. Two-Bit made sure all his buddies were there to back you up if things got nasty- which most likely was going to happen. Tonight's the night you're finally free from his leash; free from your twisted love.

He comes back with your drink and you speak.

"Lenny, I think it's time we-," you're cut off by him shoving his tongue into your mouth. You push him back roughly and tell him to stop.

"Hallie, what's wrong?" He asks feigning his concern. You're almost disgusted with how he acts; playing the part of the worried boyfriend is all bull shit and you both know it.

"Don't play dumb, Lenny, it doesn't suit you. You damn well heard me and-," this time your cut off by a hard crack to the face. He had gotten bolder. Hitting in public normally wasn't his style but in a place like Buck's he was for sure going to get a good old fashioned beat-down. But you wish it didn't have to come to this. To have to come to everyone knowing how awful he was to you, what he did to you behind closed doors. It was feeling of pure shame. Shame and regret.

Two-Bit 'n' Steve had been keepin' an eye on you from across the room and sprung into action immediately. Steve came at him from the side and Curly Shepard soon stepped in to help kick his ass. Two-Bit practically swooped you up off the couch and out of harm's way, but not before Lenny got one last kick in to your side. You yelped and Two-Bit gently, but firmly pulls you away from the brawl before teeth start flyin'.

Thankfully no one is outside or lingering in the parking lot so he picks you up bridal style as you sob into his jacket. It's like you're five again and daddy traded taking you to the movies for a night out with his buddies; only the circumstances are more severe.

When you're finally situated in the car sitting on his lap and crying your eyes out, he speaks.

"So help me God, Hallie Cassandra Matthews, if anyone ever lays a single hand on you again, you better tell me. It is never right for a guy to hit a girl. _Ever._ No matter what. It's not right. That's not what love is. That my girl is just a sorry, terrible, lonely little man. And I just want you to know that I love you and mama loves you and if anyone ever even pinches you I wanna know about it, ya hear?" He whispers this in a heated tone rubbing small circles onto your wrist.

"I hear ya loud 'n' clear. It's safe to say that I've finally had enough," you whisper into his white tee shirt stained with your tears. And with the skill that only he could acquire, he drives you home balancing you on his lap, rubbing your back and whispers calming things to you until you fall asleep with your head nestled on his shoulder.

_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end,  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Face down in the dirt she says,'this doesn't hurt,'  
She says, 'I've finally had enough.'

_A/N: I really want your opinions on this because to be honest, I'm not sure if I like it. And just so you know, Hallie's name is pronounced Hall-Ey, not Hailey. I also want to know if you think Two-Bit is OC. I mean obviously he's a different guy around his buddies, but does that mean he can't be different around his sister? I don't know, but anyway, R&R! (:_


End file.
